A Pirate or A Princess?
by lilymalady1231
Summary: Ray Cloud sails the seas, but where was she before? She doesn't know. She doesn't want to know. However, when she is forced to leave the sea in return for and, will she find out who she is?


Ray cloud calmed, and, after cleaning herself, found her way back to her room. She fixed her messy room and lay in bed once more. All the stallion pirates passed her room at least once, trying to catch a glimpse at the beauty hidden in the mane. Upon awaking, ray cloud noticed that the swaying of the seas had stopped. This could mean only one thing, that they were docked.

She walked onto the deck, the wind ruffling her fur, the cold snapping at her body like a monster. She shivered slightly. All of the crew were resting on a secret dock, not far from Ponyville. She climbed to the crow's nest, hoping to get a better view. She looked over the forest and saw a small town. It was different, so colourful and happy. She flew down and landed on the dock, startling a few drunken shipmates into the salty sea.

"cap'n, what are we docked here for?" she asked silver pistol, who was positioned on top of a keg, gulping rum and eating the occasional cracker.

"Arr, Ray cloud, we be staying here for a month or so, to stop the great seas from swallowing our precious boat!" he said, stumbling on the last words as his rum took hold of his tongue.

Ray cloud stumbled slightly with shock. _A whole month! For all I know we could never be back to the seas!_ She thought to herself, knowing to keep her thoughts private. She found herself a spot on the dock and looked at the boat she once called home.

It was more like a floating piece of trash than a boat, the hull made of rotten wood and the mast looking dangerously close to collapsing. The front of the boat was decorated with a flying alicorn statue and the back fenced off, only the captain could enter the steering post. The side of the wrecked ship was covered with small round windows, the glass gleamed, though the only thing keeping it clean now was the spray from the green seas.

Ray cloud waited patiently through the month, facing the cold, as there was no ocean air to make her feel warm. About halfway through the month she began to feel sick, throwing into the sea. _Am I seasick? I've never been seasick before! _She said under her breath. She felt bloated and sluggish. A thought struck her. _What if… no it couldn't be! No! No! No! _She denied it in her mind, but there was no escaping it.

She approached the captain. She whispered, for the fear of the others hearing, "cap'n!" she began, taking a breath for help. "I may or may not be loaded." The captain turned and stared at her. "What ye be meaning, ye be loaded" he replied blankly. "I mean, I think I'm pregnant." She said trying to hide the last word. It didn't work. "What! We can't be having that on board! Ye have a choice here, be getting rid of it, or I'll be doing that for you!" the captain said, in a whisper.

Ray cloud shivered. She knew it was an accident, but she couldn't just get rid of it. She sat and thought it out. What could she do? She had to run away.

That night, under the light of Luna's reign, she crept away into the dark forest. She wandered through trees and ferns. She came to a cave, far away from the secret dock. To her it promised rest and safety until Celestia ruled again.

A slight growl flowed through the cave, bouncing off the walls. Ray cloud startled awake, again, but this time the familiar voice was replaced by a howling rumble. She turned and looked deep into the cave. Lighting her horn for the light, she saw it, a beast of terror stood before her.

She screamed. Running faster than she knew she could, she calculated if she could fly, and if it would even help. The beast had wings, no hope in the skies. She ran faster and faster, panting small puffs of steam. She fell over a stump, stumbling to her side. The beast caught up to her before she could get up again. She watched the beast stand over her; it breathed hot, foul smelling air onto her face. Ray could feel the energy leaving her, she was a goner. If she passed out she would be dead.

A light glowed slightly above her. It was not white like her magic, it was purple. She saw the light hit the beast, knocking it back. She watched the beast run away. Fuzzy figures stood over her. She passed out.


End file.
